


Tony Stark is Happy

by tinyspocko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Post-Endgame, Tony Stark Gets His Totally Deserved Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyspocko/pseuds/tinyspocko
Summary: Tony Stark gets to have his god-damn happy ending.





	Tony Stark is Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers obviously.

Tony Stark did it. He figured it out, he used time travel and realized how to win.

Tony used the glove, and in his most glorious moment, he snapped his fingers.

Everything was fine, he was a hero. And he got to go back home, after such a tiring war, expecting nothing else but dull, happy, retirement, and found it in his daughters and wife arms.

He got to watch his daughter grow, he shared memories with her, he got to be the amazing parent and husband everyone else knew he was going to be.


End file.
